the_kingdom_of_vohhydstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Ranks and Ranking System
Here in the Kingdom of Vohhydstar, there are different ranks and a ranking system for those who are participating in RP. There are four types of ranks. The Highest Ranks, the Council; the Political and Diplomatic ranks; the Military ranks; and the Star ranking system. TESTING EDIT (WILL REMOVE AFTER) Ranks are displayed in this format : Rank | Current Holder of Rank (If it is a one-person rank) | Star Ranking For more information on Star Rankings, skip to the bottom. 'Highest Ranks : The Council of Stars' Emperor / Headmaster of the Council : Emperor Alcenion (Pronounced Al-see-neon) - Cero Star *Has all the abilities of all the council members and can take executive control of their job with no warning nor reason *Has control over the entire kingdom and the military *Has the final word and highest ranking Chancellor - Unknown - First Star *Handles diplomatic functions *Makes deals approved by the Emperor *Controls the senate Admiral Lord of the Military - Unknown - First Star *Is in full control of the entire militia and army *Can make peace treaties approved by Emperor Head Ambassador - Unknown - First Star *Handles economic functions and makes deals for trading Lord Inquisitor - Unknown - Second Star *Investigates things and handles anything having to do with surveillance Hiehr Priest (high-her priest) - Unknown - Second Star *Handles all Religious practices Chief Adviser to the Emperor - Unknown - Second Star *Advises the Emperor on actions and decisions beyond the council meeting chambers The Emperor's Bullet - Unknown - Second Star *The Emperor's right hand and an assassin for secret missions King/Queen of the East - Unknown - Third Star *Leads the Eastern Hemisphere of Vohhydstar King/Queen of the West - Unknown - Third Star *Leads the Western Hemisphere of Vohhydstar King/Queen of the South - Unknown - Third Star *Leads the Southern Hemisphere of Vohhydstar King/Queen of the North - Unknown - Third Star *Leads the Northern Hemisphere of Vohhydstar 'Diplomatic / Political ranks' NOTE: Before you read, know this information. # There are 5 City-States in a Providence, 20 Providences in a Country, 5 Countries in a Hemisphere, and 4 Hemispheres making up the total territory controlled by the Kingdom of Vohhydstar. There are 2000 total City-States, 400 total Providences, 20 Total Countries. # There is one City-State Keeper per City-State. There is one Governor per Providence. There is one Representative per Providence. There is one Senator per Country. There is one High Senator per Hemisphere. # There are 2000 total City-State keepers, 400 Total Governors, 400 total Representatives, 20 total Senators, and 4 total High Senators. # This is how the senate works: there are 100 Representatives in a hemisphere. This group of 100 Representatives meets in a room and debates the choice that they want to make for their Hemisphere. There are five Senators present in this room. These five Senators meet with themselves afterwords and make a decision, which they then tell to the High Senator. # The High Senator MUST follow the Decision made by all five Senators. If it is an unbalanced vote, Majority wins. The High Senator then informs the King of the law or decision being made and puts it in place. # Although it rarely happens, there can also be a law made for the entire Kingdom. This event uses a Kingdom Court to decide the action. In the event of this, THIS is how the senate works: # All 400 Representatives meet. They discuss it in the presence of 20 Senators, all 4 High Senators, and the Chancellor. The Chancellor, Senators, and High Senators meet afterwords and discuss the issue. Then, all the Senators vote on the issue. If the vote is unbalanced, Majority wins and the Chancellor does their decision. If the vote is even and is a tie, the Chancellor himself is the tie-breaker and his vote will decide the action taken or law created. Chancellor - Fourth Star *The Chancellor is present during the event of a Kingdom Court in order to issue the final order or to be a Tie-Breaker. The Chancellor also handles matters with Foreign tribes or Kingdom's and diplomatic relationships. The Chancellor is of the three highest ranking council members under the Emperor. High Senators - Fourth Star *The High Senators each control the Senate of a certain Hemisphere. In the event of a Kingdom Court, they join the regular senators for the final debate made before the Chancellor. *Has the Ability to make any decision with his/her own Hemisphere for the Law or an issue being looked at. This decision can be overruled by the King/Queen of that Hemisphere. Senator - Fourth Star *There are twenty Senators. Each Senator represents a country. Five senators per Hemisphere. These five senators meet with the High Senator to discus the final decision on an issue within their Hemisphere. Representative *You must be a Representative to become a Senator; the representatives represent each Providence in a Hemisphere. The 100 Representatives meet with the 5 Senators and appeal to them on what the decision made should be. In the event of a Kingdom Court, all 400 Representatives meet with all the Senators and High Senators. Adviser to the Representative *The Adviser to the Representative is someone in training to become a representative. Governor - Fifth Star *The Governor holds authority over a group of 5 City-States, a Providence. *Can make final decisions in the Providence he/she owns. City-State Keeper *A City-State Keeper is one of the people who keeps charge of a city, a type of mayor. NOTE : There are 2000 City States total, 400 Providences total, 20 countries total, and 4 hemispheres total. 'Military Ranks' Admiral Lord of the Military - Second Star *Commands all five Armada's of Vohhydstar, the entire Military High General - Third Star *Commands a full Armada of Vohhydstar High Major - Third Star *Assists in commanding a full Armada of Vohhydstar High Commander - Third Star *Assists in commanding a full Armada of Vohhydstar High Colonel - Third Star *Assists in commanding a full Armada of Vohhydstar General *Commands four defense or attack forces that make up an army Major *Commands five Legions that create a large defense or attack force Commander - Fourth Star *Commands a Legion made out of all the battalions Colonel *Commands a large battalion made out of all the units. Lieutenant Commander - Fifth Star *Controls a Patrol unit Sergeant *Second in command of a Patrol Unit Lieutenant *Third in command of a Patrol Unit Officer *One of the four types of soldiers making up a Patrol Unit Veteran *One of the four types of soldiers making up a Patrol Unit Soldier *One of the four types of soldiers making up a Patrol Unit Cadet *One of the four types of soldiers making up a Patrol Unit 'What is a Star?' There are Eight Star Rankings. Fifth Star = Somebody who is not the lowest rank in the ranking system but has some authority over others. Fourth Star = Somebody who is higher in the ranking system and has authority over a wide amount of people. Third Star = Someone who is very much higher in the ranking system and has authority over a huge amount of people. Second Star = Someone who is a large leader and apart of the council, controlling multiple large amounts of people along the countries. First Star = Someone who is a leader of either the Military, the Political infrastructure, the Surveillance network or the Economy. Cero Star = The current Emperor. Eldest Star = Someone who was once a member of the council and retired or is a retired Emperor. Original Star = The Founder of the Kingdom. Credits * Credit to Alcenion Origin, the Founder of this site, for thinking up the "Star" ranking system. This was an original idea, and if you find it somewhere different that is not credited we would appreciate it if you let an Administrator know. * Credit to Alcenion Origin for the long process of figuring out the math for all the City-States and Providences and so forth. * Credit to Alcenion Origin for the idea of four Hemispheres of territory * Credit to Lawrence Ironhawk for assisting in structuring the Council All contributions to The Kingdom Of Vohhydstar Wiki are released under the CC-BY-SA License. Every page on this Wikia should have a Credit at the bottom; even if you are giving Credit to yourself and saying it is original work. If you find something on it that is not original work, or not giving proper credit, please inform an Administrator so we can deal with the issue. Category:Hierarchy Category:Council of Stars